Can't Open Up The Lips
by Hld Hana SungMinnie
Summary: "Segera katakan perasaanmu padanya".Bukankah kata-kata yang kau ucapkan itu bertolak belakang dengan hatimu?. Kau berharap ia tidak mencintanyakan? Tapi mencintaimu? Kau NAIF,MUNAFIK, atau BODOH!. KyuMin, HaeMin. Yaoi.


Pikiranmu yang seharusnya fokus pada latihan dance itu selalu teralihkan. Tatapanmu yang seharusnya selalu tertuju pada setiap gerakan yang di perlihatkan selalu melirik kearah pinggir ruangan. Kearah_nya_, kearah diri_nya_ yang sedang berada disisi Kyuhyun.

Kau terlihat gelisah. Setiap gerakanmu menjadi sedikit berantakkan. Hanya sedikit, karena yang lain tidak dapat melihatnya. Hanya aku dan dirimu.

Kau Cemburu. Aku tahu itu. Kau gelisah karena _dia_ bersama Kyuhyun. Apa sekarang kau mau mengakuinya? Kau mencintai_nya_?.

Hentikan itu!. kau akan terus menyakiti perasaanmu. Kau tahu itukan?.

**CAN'T OPEN UP THE LIPS**

**Disclaimer:**

Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan.

Super Junior berada dalam naungan SM Ent.

Dan Lee Sungmin adalah milikku #ditendang Kyu n VitaMin XD Pisss

**AUTHOR:**

HANA YUKI NAMIKAZE

**CAST:**

LEE SUNGMIN

LEE DONGHAE

CHO KYUHYUN

Someone (?)

**PAIR:**

KYUMIN, HAEMIN

**RATED: K (?)**

**GENRE : ROMANCE,HURT,COMFORT**

**WARNING! INI YAOI/BL**…. So, don't like? DON'T READ! Okey? Penggunaan EYD yang seenaknya, kata-kata abal dan sebagainya

.

.

.

Senyuman manis yang selalu di katakan innocent itu berhasil menutupi segalanya. Kesal, sedih,kecewa dan sesal. Perasaan yang bertolak belakang dengan mimik wajahmu itu. Kau tahu, kau terlihat bodoh!.

Masih dengan senyum itu, kau duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun. Mendengarkan segala cerita mengenai kisah cintanya. Setiap kata yang diucapkannya selalu dapat menancapkan duri dihatimukan? HENTIKAN BODOH!.

"Segera katakan perasaanmu pada_nya_"

Cih, seharusnya saran itu kau ajukan pada dirimu sendiri. Lihatlah cermin yang selalu tergantung manis di kamar mandi atau perlu kau meminjam cermin Heebum sekalian! Kau lihat dirimu! Memalukan!

"Tapi aku masih ragu,Hyung. Bagaimana kalau SungMin Hyung tidak mencintaiku?"

"Itu urusan belakang,Kyu. Tapi kurasa ia mencintaimu"

Kau tahu, aku ingin tertawa sekarang. Bukankah kata-kata yang kau ucapkan itu bertolak belakang dengan hatimu?. Kau berharap_ ia_ tidak mencintanyakan? Tapi mencintaimu? Kau NAIF,MUNAFIK, atau BODOH!.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, kaupun membalas senyuman itu,walau aku tahu kau remuk didalam sana.

.

.

.

"Hae-ah. Mau menemaniku membeli bahan makanan?"

Rasanya pipimu bisa robek karena senyuman yang terlalu lebar itu. Senang? Tentu saja. _Dia _mengajakmu! Segera kau langsung menghampiri_nya_, mencoba bersikap sewajar mungkin. Tapi kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku. Tidak akan pernah bisa.

YA! Kenapa lagi sekarang! Kau kembali dengan wajah seperti itu!

"Ketika pulang kami bertemu Kyuhyun di bawah. Dia mengajak SungMin Hyung jalan di taman sebentar"

Kau tersenyum manis ketika kau menjawab pertanyaan member lain yang menanyakan keberadaan_nya_.

.

Kau terlihat gelisah. Sesekali melirik kearah pintu. Menanti kedatangan mereka?. Kenapa kau sebodoh itu Lee DongHae? Kedatangan mereka sudah pasti neraka bagimukan?. Kembalilah keatas dan tidurlah. Aah, Ani. Menangislah. Karena kau pasti sudah dapat mengetahui hal yang terjadi di tamankan.

Mungkin saja mereka sedang bergandengan tangan mesra setelah melakukan KISS!. Tentu saja kau tahu hal itu kan? Kau yang menyarankannya Lee DongHae!. Pernyataan cinta!. Dan kau masih ingin memastikan hal itu! Memastikan mereka memang bersama dengan matamu sendiri!.

Apa kau masih berharap mereka tidak bersama?

**Cklek.**

Spontan kau langsung menoleh kearah pintu.

Dan lihat! Ekspresimu sekarang!

Benarkan? Mereka masuk dalam dorm sambil bergandengan tangan mesra. Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan senyuman lebar (menyeringai) dan SungMin yang berjalan sambil tersipu malu dibelakangnya. Lihat ekspresi bahagia itu, Mereka bersama Lee DongHae!

Inginku tinju wajahmu sekarang itu. Kenapa kau tersenyum bodoh! Kenapa kau menyambut mereka dengan senyuman. larilah keluar sekarang! Menangislah diatas seperti kataku! Bukankah kau si namja cengeng di Super Junior!.

"Selamat Kyu. Kau hebat!"

Kau langsung memberi selamat pada namja termuda itu.

Hebat? Ya dia hebat! Kyuhyun bisa menyatakan perasaannya secara frontal pada orangnya! Kyuhyun berani mendekati orang yang dicintainya. Kyuhyun berani untuk menyakitimu! Hebat!

Tidak seperti dirimukan? penakut! takut untuk mendekati_nya_! takut untuk mengungkapkannya!. takut untuk menyakiti orang lain demi _dirinya_! Takut untuk membuka bibirmu untuk menceritakan kisah cintamu. Kau PENAKUT! Aah, itu memang sifatmu.

Maka sekarang pergilah! Jangan sok tegar berada di ruangan ini menyaksikan couple baru, bergabung dengan yang lainnya menggoda couple itu. Lihat! kau menggenggam erat ujung bajumu. Kau bergetar menahan perasaanmu!

Pergillah PABBO! Sebelum aku meninju mukamu itu! Aku muak melihat senyuman innocent-mu itu! Pergilah dari pandanganku!

Aku tidak mau melihat wajah yang menunjukkan betapa pengecutnya dirimu. Menyedihkan! Kau begitu menyedihkan! Sangat Menyedihkan!. Kau sama menyedihkannya denganku!.

Kau dan aku adalah pengecut.

Pengecut yang tidak akan mampu membuka bibirnya untuk mengungkapkan apapun.

"Hyukkie Hyung. Kenapa kau masih berdiri dan sembunyi disitu. Ayo, kita harus memberi selamat pada Kyuhyun dan SungMin Hyung".

Pengecut yang tidak mampu mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu.

**END**

Pendek? Yah, Hana memang lagi senang sama cerita yang pendek dan menggantung #digantung readers.

Ini sequel dari I Don't Want to falling in love with you. Pada tahukan cerita diatas diambil dari sudut pandang siapa? #evilsmirk.

Makasih buat yang udah ripiuu I Don't Want to Falling In Love With You.

**EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137**

**LawRuuLiet**

**Beautiful Garnet**

**Cho Min Yeol**

**Lee HyeSang**

**Yukihyemi**

**Nakazawa Ayumu**

**Blacksmile4ever**

Chingudeul lah yang membuat Hana semangat buat Sekuelnya :D.

Chingudeul, Hana ngadain vote nih. Suka mana, EunMin (Eunhyuk X SungMin) atau JungMin (Jungmo X SungMin) ?.

Please, Don't be silent, Readers ;)

Review?


End file.
